July seventh
by Stargazingsinger
Summary: In honor of Joy and Nina's birthdays


Bunsie Buns

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Age Seven~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Happy Birthday Joy!"

Everyone jumps out and screams. They planned a surprise party for me!

"How do you like being seven now?"

"It's great, Fabes. I'm finally as old as all of you."

"Happy Birthday Bestie!"

After hugging Jerome, Amber, Piper, and Mara, I sit in a circle for gift opening. First is Mara, who gives me a shoe organizer.

"So you won't lose a shoe and then be late."

Then it's Alfie, who hands me a magic set.

"Maybe you can be Alfredo's assistant sometime."

Then Amber, who gives me a bracelet with Peace,** Joy**, Love written on it.

"I hope you like it. Daddy and I had it custom made."

Jerome gives me a set of hair bows and a pink watch.

"So you don't have your hair in your face all the time and so you'll never lose track of time."

Piper gives me a charm bracelet with a bunny charm, a J, a heart, Fabian's name, Patricia's name, her name, my name, and a star.

"When you grow up, you'll never forget your best friends."

Fabian comes and gives me a small bunny with a bow around it and a little name tag so I can name it.

"I found this and thought of you. You can name it whatever you like, that's why there is a little tag."

Finally Patricia gives me two lockets with best friends on the front and our names on the back. Inside are four pictures each. In mine its Patricia, Fabian, Fabian, Patricia, and I when we were six the first time we met Fabian and Patricia and I when we first met at four. Hers was almost the same, except it was all three of us at the playground, and her and I at her and Piper's fourth birthday.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Age Seventeen~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Happy Birthday Joy!"

Everyone jumps out and hugs me. They had planned a surprise party for me; I thought Nina's was today?

"I thought Nina's surprise party was today?"

"Nope, Nina said that her party can be another day, she won't mind."

"Nina, today's your birthday too. We should at least celebrate it together."

"Okay! Thanks Joy, now let's go party!"

After cake and dancing, we sit down for gifts. First Mara gives me a jewelry box and Nina an Egyptology book.

"So now you won't be losing your jewelry and Nina loves Egypt, so Happy Birthday!"

Alfie is next; he hands me a poster of Robert Pattinson and Nina a horse figurine.

"Joy, you are obsessed with that Patterson guy and I know Nina loves Horses."

"It's Pattinson, Alfredo."

Jerome hands me an electronic frame that shows pictures of us. Our first kiss, washing Letdown, our almost first kiss, the letter, our second kiss, us at the fireworks, and the script of when we kissed, with the kiss written in. He gives Nina a small key.

"Joy, yours is my favorite moments of us, and Nina, yours is the spare key from the attic that we made you steal for the 'initiation'."

Piper gives me a collection of romcoms and Nina a poster of when she and Patricia visited her in America.

"Those are your favorite romcoms that we would watch every time you came over and I found all those pictures from the trip, mostly from your Gran."

Fabian gives me a bunny that is an exact replica of the one he got me for me seventh birthday, the one Victor burned. He gives Nina the crown from prom and a burned disc of the song he and Nina had there first kiss.

"I got you another bunny; it's the same one I got you when you were seven that Victor burned. Nina, that's the song you and I had our first kiss and the crown from the prom."

Willow gives me a picture of me and another girl at a party when I was five and Nina an Anubis figurine.

"Joy, I found this picture and realized it's you and me when we first met at our family reunion when we were little. Nina, I heard you are really into Egypt so I thought you would like this."

"Willow, I love this. It looks like you and I actually knew each other and this picture is amazing!"

KT gives me a limited edition and behind the scenes footage of all the Twilight movies. She gives Nina a keychain with the American flag in it.

"I heard you're obsessed with Twilight, and I found these and knew you would adore it. Nina, we're both Americans (I would take fries over chips any day!) so I thought of you."

Finally Patricia gives me a locket with Best friends on it. Inside are two pictures, one of when Patricia and I first met, and one from a few days ago. She gives Nina a necklace with her name in hieroglyphics.

"These don't really need an explanation. Happy Birthday!"

I hug everyone then it's just Nina and me.

"I got you this."

I hand her a poem-

_I feel like Patricia, having a twin_

_But I'm not jealous, I wear a grin_

_July 7 is a special day_

_A day we both came, hooray_

_You are the Chosen One_

_I am the Joyful One_

_The ying to my yang_

_The Scooby Gang_

_You were in the dawn_

_I was when people yawn_

_Happy Birthday Nina_


End file.
